I'm Really Bad at That
by Jaayariana
Summary: Aria is feeling down after another break up with Ezra. She's walking home alone and hears a familiar car in back of her. Who is it? Jason DiLarentis.


Aria is walking home from school one rainy September day. Thinking about A and thinking about Ezra who had broken up with her for the fourth time. She remembered that day in the rain, when she saw Ezra. When they made out in his car. She almost started crying again when she heard a familiar car in back of her. She turns back to see Jason DiLaurentis' car. She continues walking. Things were left awkward with Jason after she had kissed Ezra in front of his house.

She had felt horrible after ignoring him and not acknowledging he was in the room when she went to Spencer's house. She was horrible to him, even though he had been very kind to her. She hears the car slow down beside her and stops walking.

He rolls down his passenger window and says, "Hey, do you need a ride home?" She looks at him, and says "No, it's okay, I'm almost home anyway." He shakes his head. "Aria, you aren't that close to home. I've been to your house before, remember?"

Aria nods. Then she gets in the car on the passenger side. There's an uncomfortable silence that follows. Finally breaking the silence that's eating her up she says, "Can I turn the music on?" He looks at her and says, "Yeah sure."

She turns the radio on and the song, "Someone Like You" by Adele plays. She immediately changes the station. When she changes the station, 'The One That Got Away' by Katy Perry plays. She changes it again only to hear, 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri. She turns it off. Jason looks at her frustrated face and chuckles. "They're all kind of a buzz kill aren't they?" Aria laughs. "I think it's because of the rain." He says, "Well we're almost there, so don't worry." She sighs a little louder than she should have. "Why the long sigh?" he says. "I honestly don't feel like going home." She says. Then she looks at him and sees a park. There's an area that has benches under a roof. "Hey, can we go to that park?" she says. He looks at her and then at the park. He sees the roof and smiles. "Sure, why not."

He parks his car close by the roof area and gets out to open her door. "Thanks." She smiles. "No problem." And they look into each others eyes. Him thinking how beautiful she is, and how much he wishes for her to be his. And her, thinking how handsome and kind he is. A gentleman. She thinks about the time he kissed her and confessed his feelings for her, and how she told him she was unavailable. Then she thinks, what if she wasn't unavailable at that time? She clearly had some interest in him.

Then she frowns, Ezra. She turns away and lets him close the door. They run to the benches to get away from the pouring rain. Once at the benches he sits down next her, watching her stare out into the park. "The rain is beautiful don't you think?" She says, as she turns to look at him. "Yes, it is." He says. "Why don't you want to go home Aria?" She frowns. "I just don't want to be alone. I hate the silence right now. And here, I'm not alone; I'm with someone kind, and in a beautiful setting, with a soothing sound."

He smirks. "I'm kind?" She looks down at her feet. "You're too kind. You ask to take a girl home, not just any girl, a girl who rejected you and avoided and ignored you. A girl who kissed you when she wasn't available." Tears began to run down her face. "A girl who you accompanied to the park in the pouring rain when it's like fifty degrees. A girl who doesn't deserve your kindness." By now she was sobbing. He scoots closer to her and hugs her. "Aria it's okay. This girl deserves all the kindness in the world. You know why? It's because she is amazing, and beautiful, and worth it." Her sobbing calms down and she sniffles. "You know I'm really bad at that you know." He says. She looks up at him and gives him a questioning look. "At what?" He frowns. "At confessing my feelings." He looks down at her. "It was different when I told you though, it was kind of easy putting it into words. Simple actually, and It's never been that way."

She looked down at her feet. "You did a great job, and I'm sorry." He smiled. "Hey." She stayed looking down at her feet. "Aria look at me." She looked up at him. "That's all in the past. Okay?" She kissed his cheek. "Okay. Thank you Jason, for everything." He was stunned by her actions but blushed. "You're welcome." Then he looked into her eyes and felt what he felt before, his want for her to be his. She felt like she wanted to be with him. Sure she still loved Ezra, but she now had a small spot for Jason in her heart as well. Both of their hearts were pounding, and both with their minds full with hesitation, they kissed.

They kissed and it felt like fire burning through their souls. They kissed and stopped when their lungs were burning. After breathing in some fresh air they kissed again, longer this time. Then they stopped. They had both fallen into oblivion. Reality suddenly came back and hit them. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry too. I know you're unavailable, and it was wrong—." "I'm available." She says.

She was, technically. Ezra had broken it off, and they weren't getting back together. He made it clear about that. She loved Ezra, and it hurt her when he broke it off, but she can't be too depressed. She had seen it coming. Here, hugging her was someone that could truly make her happy. "Look Jason, I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't still in love with someone else, and I'd be lying even more if I told you that he breaking up with me doesn't still hurt. I really like you, and I want to tell you in the off-chance that you may feel the same way." He laughed. "You don't have to go stealing my lines you know." "Of course I feel the same way. " Then they kissed. After, they went to a little restaurant nearby and talked, enjoying each others company. Then he dropped he off at home. When Aria went to her room she saw him move out of the driveway through her window. She smiled and said to her self, " I think you're really good at that."


End file.
